Taking Over Me a Song Fic
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: A SongFic which turned into a reunion story. The song is Taking Over Me, by Evanessance. Please R&R, becuase I love reviews/spoilers to VOTD
1. Part 1

Title: Taking Over Me, a Song Fic

By: Rose Tyler/doctors gal 1792

Dedicated to my bestest friend Sabrina, she helped me figure out how to write this blasted thing...so yea...

Rating: I dunno it's a song fic...

Progress: Complete

Summary: This is yet another Evanessance song that reminds me of the Doc and Rose. I decided to try my hand at writing a song fic for them, this is what came out of that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or the song. The Doctor, Rose and all of it's affilates belong to RTD and the BBC. Seriousally...if I owned Doctor Who...Rose would never have left in the first place!!! Taking over Me is a song by Evanessnace, off of their orginal cd Fallen. I love the song and I love how it reminds me of the doc and rose. I do not own it, Evanessance does. If I did...I'd own their new cd by now...so yea...No Profit is being made off of this story, this has been written purely for fun!!!!

Part 1

Two years, six months, four hours, thirty minutes, and 25 seconds since he had last seen his Rose.

The Doctor was sitting in the Captains Bench in the TARDIS.

He had just left the Titanic, lost Astrid, and once again he was alone.

Martha had left him because he would only ever see her as a friend.

The Doctor let out a sigh, he stood from his seat and decided to wander aimlessley around his ship. Without really noticing it, he walked into a room, this said room was a room he had been in many times before.

It was Rose's bedroom, he tended to come here so he could be amongst her things, rember how she smelled.

On her nightstand was a photo of herself and the Doctor.

He picked it up and smiled at the picture, it had been taken when they finally made it to Barcelona.

The Doctor set it back down and then looked over towards a cabinet in the corner of the room, on top was her television but inside it was her cd player.

It was still on, the number 8 flashed, meaning the cd was paused on track 8.

The Doctor walked over to the cd player and hit the play button, then he sat back down and listened as the song began.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._  
He was reminded of Rose at this, did she rember him and their magnificent journeys through time and space?

Every night he would stay away, if he closed his eyes for one minute her smiling face popped up.

But he couldn't decide what he dremant, and so he had no choice in the matter.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

He stood up and pulled the wireless cd player out of the cabinet, taking it with him to the Control room.

The Doctor could no longer take it, he had to find a way through the void to Rose.

He did have to be with her, becuase his memories of her were taking over his mind.

When he reached the control room, he set the cd player down and then went to the panel.

"Wheres the vortex manipulater?" he muttered.

At this point he didn't care anymore about the laws of Time Travel, he absolutely had to be with Rose.

_Have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_  
As he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and began to mess with something on the console he sat their, praying she hadn't forgotten him.

His mind flashed to the time she held her hand out for him when they were trying to find out what was going on in 2012 with the olympics.

He never told her that he loved her, but he knew that she loved him, and he could only hope that Rose knew how he felt about her.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over 

Every morning he saw her, she ran through his dreams, and she was all she saw when he tried to shave.

He could look down and when he would look back up, it would appear that Rose was standing beside him, trying to hog the mirror like she used to do.

Just then the sounds of his ship starting up pulled him out of his memorys, "Aw good girl!" he cried.

The Doctor climbed over something and ran to the screen, the words on the screen in his ancient language told him that they were crossing the Void. This was it, he was going to get to be with his Rose.

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_  
A moment later the ship stopped, the screen told him they had landed in London. Wether it was his London or her's, he was about to find out.

The Doctor ran over to one of the many collums in the room, grabbed his long brown trench coat and threw it on.

When he pulled open the doors, he had never been more happy to see Zeplins up above.

"You did it!" he cried to the ship.

People walking nearby stared at him for a moment and then rushed their walking.

But this didn't bother the Doctor, he looked around and just across the street he saw Canary Warf.

He ran up to the doors and flashed the Phsycic Paper to the guards, they let him in and in he went.

First he stopped at reception, "Hello could you tell me what floor Rose Tyler's office is on?" he asked.

"Yes sir, she's on the 14th," the woman behind the desk said.

"Cheers mate," he said.

With that the Doctor ran for the lift.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

When the lift stopped he managed to get in without anyone even noticing the man with big hair and the long trench coat.

Across the hall he saw a door that said 'Rose Tyler' on it.

His nerves were starting to come up, but he ignored them and forced his legs to walk to the door, it was locked but he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and a moment later the door opened.

He walked in, closed and locked the door behind him and walked over to a corner, stood and waited.

_Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me_


	2. Part 2

Part 2

It had been four years since Rose Tyler had last seen the Doctor, since she had last hugged him, held his hand, and destroyed the alien hordes with him. It still wasn't easier for her to make it day to day, everywhere she turned she saw the Doctor or something that reminded her of him.

As she drove to work that morning a song came on the radio, and as she listened she once again was reminded of her relationship with the Doctor.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

Did he remeber her? She would always remeber him and the impact he had made on her life.

But she couldn't help but fear that he could of forgotten her, moved onto another companion and forgotten her totally.

She could never forget him, every night she tried to not think of him. But it was becoming clear to her that it was impossible. When she did sleep she dreamnt of him, she would see his smiling face. The big goofy grin he would get whenever he had figured something out.

And so, after having dreams and not being able to take the pain, she would lie awake once more, thinking about him.__

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

She always would believe in him, even when she was with him and he was going to do something that she couldn't quite grasp, she trusted the Doctor and believed that he could save the day in time for them to be back to the Powell Estate for tea.

If Rose knew the way, she really would give everything up just to find him and be with him.

Slowly she was dying inside without him, how she had even made it four years still surprised her.

The memories, good and bad always ran through her mind. She was always distracted at work, because instead of thinking about Torchwood, the only thing in her mind was the Doctor.

__

Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

Could it be possible that he had forgotten everything about her? The more she thought about it, the more it seemed probible.

Her mind flashed back to the day on the beach, as she sobbed in front of him.

She sobbed for him, and she sobbed for her broken heart.

The heart that she had given to him long ago, the minute he held her hand in the basement of Heinricks.

The minute he had taken her to platform one.

And even though he never said it, she knew he loved her._  
_

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
_

When Rose got to her office a few minutes later, the lyrics were still running through her head, she walked into the womens lavatory and looked into the mirror, but just as the song said, instead of seeing herself, she saw him.

He truly was taking over her soul, mind, and body.

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

Rose let out a sigh and then left to go to her office.

_  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

When Rose opened the door, she was shocked and amazed to see someone standing there.

It was him, the Doctor. He had found a way to get to her.

"Hello Rose," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Rose could hear the sadness in his voice.

She slowly walked around her desk and then flung herself into his arms and began to sob.

The Doctor held her tightly, never wanting to let go again.

"I love you," she managed to say.

"I love you too," he whispered.

_  
Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me_

**A/N- I know the ending could of had more to it...but I was half asleep when I wrote this...I had taken a sleeping pill becuase well becuase I couldn't sleep, then after that I still couldn't sleep so I decided to write this...Whatever, ok so there is that. I hope you enjoyed it, please forgive the spelling, I tried my best. Love you! **

**Beccs! **_  
_


End file.
